


monokuma and togmai sexy adventure

by teamchaosprez



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: thteyre in love :)





	monokuma and togmai sexy adventure

mononkuma pinned byakuya underneath him on the bed and looekd deep in his eyes. they were blue like the sky and sent a spike ofarosal down the bears fake spine

he presed his lips against byakyas and straddled his hips with his stupid little stubby bear legs

monokuma had never een so attracted to anyone ebfore

he took his sdick out of his stuffing and put it in byaluays ass

toegami leet out a deep moan his sky blue orbs rollgin back in his head

after one thrust byakuya came witha shudder bbecause thats totally how getting penetrated goes

he keotcumming every timne monokuma thrust until momonkuma came with a d screma

and then mpreg hjappened

the end

**Author's Note:**

> happy april fools day


End file.
